


По гороскопу

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Тельцов невозможно заставить изменить одно решение.





	По гороскопу

Бесполезно пытаться заставить его изменить уже принятое решение.

 

Хибари был резко против любых толп. Даже такое немногочисленное скопление людей, как Хранители Вонголы. Уже было для него утомительным и раздражающим. И в его планах совершенно не было вступать в их ряды. Как вы думаете, есть ли что-то способное заставить Хибари изменить его решение?

Даже малыш Реборн не смог этого сделать в полной мере. Лишь пообещал хороший бой, если Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета сохранит кольцо Облака Вонголы. Но это лишь временное.

— Ты, почему ты отказываешься защитить Джудайме?! — Возмущался Гокудера.

— Поиграешь с нами? — С постоянной улыбкой спрашивал Ямомото.

— Во имя ЭКСТРИМа!! — Кричал Рехей. 

Вот только Хибари не было до всего этого абсолютно никакого дела. Все было так, словно ему и вовсе плевать на семью. Хотя быть может, этот так и есть на самом деле...

 

Чем больше вы настаиваете, тем меньше добиваетесь.

 

Из-за постоянных встреч с Хранителями Вонголы Хибари стал меньше внимания уделять Намимори, что его невыносимо раздражало. Его доставал каждый из Хранителей, но каждый из них был быстр. И не то, чтобы Хибари не мог с ними справиться, просто не находил необходимым пачкать о них руки. После битвы с Варией и Занзасом многие из них стали его должниками. И это объединяло. Но любое объединение неимоверно раздражало, заставляя впасть в ярость, которая подвластна лишь избранным.

После того, как Савада открыл в себе потенциал хищника, у Хибари могло появиться желание встать на его сторону при случае, но... 

Если он это сделает, значит, он проиграл, ведь каждый из этих прихвостней будет считать, что это их заслуга. Вовсе не его решение. А так быть не может. Поэтому Хибари предпочитал оставаться в стороне. Приглядывать за неуклюжим мальчишкой, который постоянно попадался ему в школе, и казался самым слабым из всех земных существ. А потом так сильно вырос...

 

Начинать «обработку» нужно заранее, исподволь, ненавязчиво внушая ему вашу идею, пока он не примет её за свою.

 

Есть вещи, о которых Тсуна предпочитал молчать. И делать это так некрасноречиво, что никто и не догадывался, какие чувства он испытывает к одному из своих Хранителей. Сильнейшему из своих Хранителей.

Вездесущий Реборн об этом знал. Сложно, знаете ли, не знать того, что происходит в стонах и страстных всхлипах каждую ночь под ухом. Но сам Тсуна об этом не знал, поэтому был уверен, что не знает никто. Более того, Реборну можно доверять — он знает многое. Очень.

Именно поэтому Реборн стал усиленней натаскивать мальчишку. Слабаку не потягаться с Хибари. На «травоядное» он даже не обратит своего внимания — рассудил Реборн, и под вопли Тсуны «Реборн!!» стал гонять его еще сильнее. 

Беспощаднее. До конца не понимая, кто же строже — Реборн к Тсуне, или же сам Тсуна к самому себе, когда выбрал такого возлюбленного. 

Вся эта возня привлекала внимание Кёи, который предпочитал наблюдать за тренировками свысока — заодно присматривая за любимой школой. Ему было интересно и удивительно. «Цыпленок» поражал его все больше и больше.

И стало абсолютно ясно, откуда появилось это желание...

 

Нельзя дразнить Тельца, насмехаться над его привычками и слабостями — взорвется, не взирая ни на какие последствия.

 

Каждый ученик Намимори знал самую важную истину — нельзя раздражать Хибари. Не только потому, что это сулит неприятности, но и потому что шансы выжить после этих «неприятностей» невелики. Подобные выпады Хибари обычно воспринимал достаточно спокойно — как попытка поиграть шавки и слона. Даже не так — шавки и снежного барса, который прикорнул на солнце.

Правда то, что сделал Мукуро, Хибари так и не удалось забыть или простить. Да он особо и не пытался. В конце концов — это приятно — иметь достойного противника. По-настоящему. 

Тсуну же он как противника и не воспринимал. Только как травоядного, которого почему то хочется гладить, нежить, защищать. Пометить, сделать своим и оберегать ото всех. А это слабость. И чтобы не разрушить столь нежно любимый Намимори Хибари решил держать эту слабость в тайне, то и дело вглядываясь в карие, но так часто вспыхивающие расплавленным золотом на солнце, глаза. 

 

Только терпением и мягкостью можно завоевать его сердце.

 

Тсуна по природе совершенно незлобив. Он прощает то, чего не простил бы любой другой человек. Его можно было бы назвать слабаком, но в нем есть стержень. Именно то, что не дало ему сломаться ни под атаками Мукуро, ни под яростными выстрелами Занзаса, ни под туманной атакой лучшего мечника будущего — Генкши. 

По началу Хибари считал Тсуну слабаком. Тестом, из которого девушки лепят все, что угодно. Потом Хибари понял — это не проявление слабости. Это проявление силы. Ведь только сильный может позволить себе иметь в тылу врага, и сохранить ему жизнь. И только слабый старается избавиться от врагов любым способом. А Хибари не любил быть слабым. Но и вот так тоже не мог.

А ещё Хибари не мог не замечать того, что глаза Десятого Босса Вонголы стали все чаще останавливаться на нем. И Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета точно знал, что это не испуганные и встревоженные взгляды, а что-то вроде..любования. По крайней мере, он расценил это именно так, поймав взгляд Тсуны.

А понять то, что будущий босс не слаб помогла ему всего одна фраза, сказанная Тсуной тогда. Когда они только пробили базу Мелоне, и на хрупком теле навсегда остался крест двух шрамов, он тогда сказал:

— Хибари-сан. Я тебя люблю.

 

Многого можно достичь, взывая к его чувствам: он добросердечен и сентиментален.

-Мм....ААаа..... — Стоны юного Савады были слышны даже за дверью, но ему это абсолютно не мешало. 

По его губам, подбородку, шее, груди скользила одна теплая и нежная рука, вторая обглаживала бока, и ласкала пуп, усиливая общие впечатления. Изредка эти руки затрагивали член Савады, и тот кричал о своем счастье ещё сильнее, потому что просто не мог удержаться. Чувства были обострены, оголены и распалялись до накала, когда в него входили размеренно и нежно, и таяли не оставив от себя и лужицы, когда в его тело с каждым новым толчком врывался Хибари.

Возможно, не один из них и не вспомнит того, как воспринял Хибари признание в любви, но каждый будет хранить в памяти сотни таких, как это утро. Нежных, когда солнце опаляет края постели и доползает до тяжело дышащих и сплетенных в сладостной неге тел. Сладких, когда кто-то тянется, чтобы поцеловать любимого, и его покрепче прижимают к себе, словно не желая никому возвращать.

Но оба они будут молчать о том, что даже в самом слабом, может скрываться невиданная сила.

И в самом сильном может быть маленькая слабость. Настолько маленькая, что он примет признание в любви, сделанное однажды.

И образует гармоничный союз по гороскопу между Весами и Тельцами.


End file.
